Knights Never Fall
by Gildedtongue
Summary: GlennCyrus Yaoi. Glenn reminices about his only love, Cyrus. Later is given a choice to save him, but would that mean Lavos would return? (Now with Cheezy Chapter titles and sub-titles!0RR
1. Mount Death! Glenn's hidden past

I don't own any of these characters which are the property of Square/Enix Co. (But if they want to just give them to me I'd gladly accept! ;) )  
  
Rated PG-13 for a romance between two men.  
  
If you don't like this set up or are against this sort of relationship I'd recommend you go away and grow up, then return and enjoy the story.  
  
Finally, I'm using the character's "real" names in the story so Glenn=Frog, Janus=Magus, Nadia=Marlie, R-66Y=Robo.  
  
Knights Never Fall  
  
By Gildedtongue  
  
Glenn propped himself against a tree as both Ayla and Lucca slept. It's been about a week since he rejoined their party after they re-forged the fabled Masamune, the sword of Cyrus. He slowly fingered the hard leather grip on the hilt, feeling the grooves Cyrus' grip had embedded into it. Sure, Glenn had other swords that one might call more powerful, such as the Demon Hit, or the Rune Blade. But there was something about this blade that the transformed human would not let it go. Mainly that it belonged to his first and only love.  
  
***  
  
He was five when he first saw the soon to be hero of Guardia Castle. Other children were taunting, teasing and striking the young lad. He was, of course, rather small for his age, lithe, short, and scrawny. The other children called him 'Tadpole' or 'Tad' for short, an irony Glenn secretly laughed at in his later life. The children were dashing in circles about him when a tall, large built kid came out from the trees, dispatching the ruffians with a stick. It was Cyrus, at 10 years of age he looked as if he was already about to take on the enemies of the kingdom of Guardia.  
  
"You shouldn't let them do that to you." the older child spoke to the quivering lad.  
  
"But they're bigger than me! And, and I dun wanna hurt anyone, Cyrus." Glenn whimpered, recognizing the rather popular son of one of the lords in Truce town. Cyrus nodded, helping Glenn up. He hugged the shaking body until it finally emptied its vast supply of tears.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Glenn, I'm from Porre." Cyrus nodded, smiling to the youngster.  
  
"Well, Glenn, if ever you are in trouble again just call for me, I'll fight for you." The youth nodded quietly, wiping his cheeks dry as he looks about the forest.  
  
"I guess they're gone.." Glenn looked back where Cyrus was and noticed that he too was gone.  
  
***  
  
The three friends, Glenn, Lucca, and Ayla, stood at the base of Death Peak, circa 2300 A.D. They held an item that would bring their companion Crono back to life, the Chrono Trigger . They navigated the windy mountain, clutching to every tree they found, eventually finding that Lavos had already started to reproduce to send his children to other planets that they may find the same fate as Earth. They made quick work of these lesser evils, as they were far less fearsome or awe inspiring as their sire.  
  
They spent the night half way up the mountain. Again, Glenn took first watch, looking out for katana wielding crows or other such monsters. He rested against a tree as he started to daydream.  
  
***  
  
Cyrus and Glenn became fast friends after that day, talking, exploring the forest, and practicing their swordplay on the many imps and birds in Guardia forest. Cyrus was finally old enough to take up his sword for the king himself, and become a knight, his dream. Glenn, only sixteen at the time, was still waiting, but training as hard as any other his age to match the prowess of Cyrus.  
  
"I give my oath to the King tomorrow."  
  
"I know. You must be excited! Hey, in two years I'll be eligible for squiredom, think they'll let me be with you?" The young adult looked at the moss floor and chuckled to himself.  
  
"If they don't, I'll demand that they do!"  
  
They walked in silence for a bit more, the slow realization that this is the last day they have together like this sinking in. They walked over to the northern ocean and watched the tide come in quietly. Glenn broke the long silence.  
  
"How dost the fair lass Penelope think about your knighthood? Is she happy or worried?"  
  
"She's, well, Glenn? Can I tell you something, and will you promise to keep it secret?" The youngster nodded.  
  
"Glenn, last night I.. we.. well, she took me out to this very forest edge and well.. asked if we could.. umm forgo the waiting until our marriage. And, well, I went with it."  
  
Glenn nearly leapt out of his skin at this! Cyrus, the boy who knew the codes of chivalry and knighthood forward and backwards in his sleep, who could belch the Guardia National Anthem on cue and on key, who was the envy of every boy, and the idol of every lass, decided to sew some wild oats!  
  
"Well.. erm.. it must had been enjoyable. I don't think I'd ever get that sort of offer." the lad slunk a bit, kicking the sand with a booted foot.  
  
"Actually.. it wasn't.. it felt.. wrong. Not in the fact that we weren't married.. unlike my father, to me that's just a formality, but.." Cyrus looked into the woods again, "Glenn? Hath thou ever felt that you were just lying to yourself?" The soon-to-be knight walked off into the woods quietly, leaving the teen wondering what he meant by that remark.  
  
***  
  
"GlennFrog! RibbitGlenn!" the unofficial knight quickly woke up from the shaking and shouting of the amazon from a few aeons back in time.  
  
"Ayla! I'm awake, I'm awake!"  
  
"Glenn sleep at watch, bad frog!"  
  
"I apologize. My thoughts were turned to the past, old lov, erm.. I'm sorry I fell asleep."  
  
Ayla threw her head back laughing, "Ahhhh, So CroakGlenn have mate at home, make many babies. Strong like Glenn, maybe green too."  
  
Glenn shook his head, "Nay, nay. My lover hath passed on, no children from this union," he croak-laughed to himself, "But I'm sure he'd like it."  
  
Ayla blinked for a few seconds, cocking her head, "Glenn's mate is boy, Glenn is boy.. can't make babies.. Glenn hurt head?"  
  
"Heh.. nay.. 'tis a long tale.."  
  
Alya laughed, "Bet good tale, Alya have little to do, fire girl like stone, 'cept stone no make noise."  
  
Both the frog and the cavewoman chuckled at the snoring that Lucca is emitting. Glenn sighed softly as he wrapped his brown cape around his body tighter, rather amazed that the woman clad in only a few blue furs seems entirely unaffected by the icy winds.  
  
"What story? Who is Glenn's mate?" Ayla pried before Glenn started his story.  
  
END CHAPTER ONE 


	2. Crono's Alive! Glenn's personal quest

"Cyrus wasn't the same after he married," Glenn started his story, "Penelope died a year later in child birth. He had taken to become a recluse, spending days and nights training, fighting monsters, and in deep meditation. Due to the child's royal blood she matured in the castle, raised by the ladies in waiting in the palace."  
  
Ayla nodded blankly, not exactly sure what the Frog was talking about, but knowing how some men and women of her tribe would stop eating and drinking after a loved one died, but what really confused her was that Glenn said that Cyrus was his mate. "When GlennMate and Glenn get together?"  
  
Glenn croaked a laugh as his green lips turned to a smile, "I joined the ranks of the royal squires a year after Penelope passed on. Before the ceremony I saw Cyrus on the Zepher Bridge. He told me his personal quest for the Masamune. . ." Glenn drew the sword from his sheath, showing Ayla, "No one had returned from that journey alive, except, of course, the lad Crono and Cyrus himself."  
  
Ayla nodded some, her face almost touching the forehead of the knight as if looking right into his mind. Glenn looked up a bit, crossing his eyes, "Hath a tick landed upon my brow, lady Ayla?" Glenn remarked, "Or art thou developing Telepathy?" The cavewoman blushed heavily and sat back down. Over by the fire Lucca woke up with a yawn big enough to swallow her helmet.  
  
"Moooooooorning!" the technologist chimed as she stood up. Both Glenn and Ayla stared at her for a second. "Something wrong?" they shook their heads, getting to their feet.  
  
"Nay, lady Lucca. I hope thou hast slept enough, 'tis the last leg of the journey. Let's journey onwards." Glenn stamped out the burning embers of the fire, adjusting his armour and his girdle, putting the Masamune away and readying his new blade.  
  
Encountering a Lavos spawn pretty quickly, Glenn drew his sword and Lucca aimed her pistol. Ayla just cracked her knuckles and went flying against the shelled daemon punching and clawing at the soft flesh at the mouth. Lucca tossed Glenn a number of explosives she concocted last night, and he leapt into the air, raining explosive death onto the shell. The spawn lifted spires from the ground, firing the missles into the air and dropping them onto the heads of the companions. Lucca fell to her knees, gasping at the harsh attack and Glenn charged the spawn, pushing his sword into the meaty face, then pulling it down and out, severing the head from it's shell.  
  
Ayla treated Lucca to a Midtonic they had, observing the mystical brew as it sealed the technologist's head traumas, leaving just the hint of bruising. Glenn panted as the adrenaline of battle rage left his system. He spat at the shell, then sat on the snowy floor, day dreaming again.  
  
***  
  
"Cyrus!" the young Glenn called to his friend as an imp snuck up behind the knight. Glenn drew his dagger, dashing to the imp. The claws of the beast sunk into Cyrus's side as he started to turn to see what the commotion was about. The goblinoid chuckled and stuck his blue tongue out at Cyrus, his last action as Glenn's knife tore into his skull, blue blood oozing slowly out. Both men panted as the imp fell over. Cyrus smiled to the young boy.  
  
"Thanks, that fowl whelp near ended our quest." Glenn blushed softly at the compliment, then he saw the wound on Cyrus's side. He opened his pack and took out some herbs and bandages.  
  
"Cyrus, lay on the grass there and remove thy shirt, I need to tend that wound." Cyrus nodded and tossed aside his cuirass and tunic, the day was warm enough just to go in breeches anyway. Glenn gently crushed the leaves into a small paste, adding some water from their canteens and applying it to Cyrus's side. The knight whinced.  
  
"I know not what's worse, the wound, or that damned salve you insist on placing on my every sore." They both laughed, Glenn finishing up the first aid. They took the time to rest then, just gazing at the road ahead. Glenn turned to see if his bandage was holding up, only to see Cyrus gazing right at Glenn, his eyes having the same sparkle as when he held Penelope, if not more intense. The young squire blushed heavily, as Cyrus whispered, "Thou are more beautiful than a thousand rising suns."  
  
"Cyrus, I. . .  
  
"Glenn. . ."  
  
***  
  
"Glenn! Wake up! You and Ayla need to move that shell over there, it's the only way we can reach the summit!" Lucca grumbled at the anphibomorph. Glenn stood up slowly, dusting off his breeches and moving over to help the amazon with the shell.  
  
"Thinking of Glennmate, huh, Froggy?" Ayla snickered as the two warriors moved the huge carcass. Glenn blushed.  
  
"Thou art correct, Lady Ayla," Glenn croaked as the shell was pushed into position. The three companions made their way up.  
  
They reached the summit and Lucca pulled out the gate key, bowing out, "I think Nadia deserves this more than I," Lucca phased out as the rebellious princess phased right in her place.  
  
"You called?" she giggled, looking at the view from Mount Death, gasping. "It's, beautiful. For a post apocalyptic world." She giggled again. Glenn looked at the time egg, thinking to himself. 'A copy of the one you wish to save and this orb atop of this mountain, hmmm.' He raised the Chrono Trigger up and a blinding light engulfed the three. Inside everything was still. Lavos was there, cackling in its evil way. Glenn was cast to the ground, and Nadia was the same. Chrono was using magic he had no comprehension for, attacking the beast. Glenn nodded to Ayla who pulled Crono back and set up the Clone. At that instant the world flashed again.  
  
Crono lay against the tree, badly bruised and broken, but alive! Nadia ran to him, taking him into his arms, "Crono! Crono, don't you ever leave us again!" she sobbed, clinging to his form. He blinked a bit then slowly lifted an hand to hold her lower back, keeping her close. Glenn stood there in thought.  
  
'A thousand statues of Cyrus dot the world. All I need is one orb and to return here. Maybe, maybe that is my purpose in this quest. Cyrus, you may just raise this sword again.' 


End file.
